


Всё, что осталось

by LRaien



Category: The End of Eternity - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, Sacrifice, sacrifice for love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Затерявшиеся в убогом прошлом, они продолжали любить друг друга».
Relationships: Andrew Harlan/Noÿs Lambent





	Всё, что осталось

Когда Эндрю смотрел на обнажённые плечи Нойс Ламбент, он вспоминал о первой встрече с ней. Тогда Нойс поразила его, взбудоражила и свела с ума, она была чем-то невиданным и невозможным даже для Наблюдателя — а в бытность им Эндрю успел повидать бесчисленное множество эпох.  
Но ни в одной из них не было Нойс — ошеломляющий аромат духов, пышные локоны, яркая краска на губах, изящная грудь в идеально скроенном декольте платья, и, разумеется, обнажённые плечи. Эта открытость словно говорила: любимый, я прекраснее всего, что ты знал, но мне нужна твоя помощь. Эндрю и бросился спасать её, как одержимый: сперва осторожно, меняя событие за событием, как любой хороший Техник, просчитывая все вероятности… Когда же он обезумел настолько, что уничтожил ради Нойс саму Вечность?  
Даже не уничтожил — Вечность просто не появится в том единственном будущем, которое Эндрю оставил Земле и человечеству. Это словно делало всю предыдущую жизнь смутным сном, который наутро не имеет значения.  
Зато рядом с Эндрю была Нойс. От её чёрных струящихся прядей остался лишь короткий уродливый ёршик, грудь скрывала мешковатая одежда, а подчёркивающий соблазнительность макияж сменился яркими тенями и комковатой тушью. Таков был этот век — век, изуродовавший всё, проклинаемый, время перемен и агонии общества перед тем, как сжаться, коллапсировать и выплеснуться энергией величайших озарений — созданием космических кораблей.  
Эндрю знал, что ни он, ни Нойс до этого не доживут. Это тяготило его, мучило едва ли не до тошноты; он садился у окна их съёмной квартиры и смотрел на город — вереницу огней и труб, извергающих дым в посеревшее небо, хаотичные нагромождения заводов, залатанные сетью железных дорог.  
— Чудесный новый мир, Нойс, — шептал он. — Из какой грязи ему суждено появиться на свет? Неужели то будущее, которое мы создали для вас, было хуже этой мерзости?  
Нойс никогда не спорила: все аргументы уже были известны. И Эндрю тоже знал их и понимал, но не мог смириться с тем, что самую большую жертву суждено принести ему — память об эпохе благоденствия, обратившейся в ничто. Нойс молча закрывала окно, обнимала Эндрю, целовала, заглядывая в глаза, и тот касался её плеч, расстёгивал молнию платья, сжимал в ладонях аккуратную грудь, лаская пальцами отвердевшие соски — словно нет вокруг никакого грязного мира, есть только Эндрю и Нойс: потерянные, безнадёжно влюблённые, бессовестно падшие. Целующиеся украдкой, прижимающиеся друг к другу потными обнажёнными телами, словно старающиеся слиться воедино, впитать друг друга и чувствовать вместе, чтобы выдохнуть в едином порыве удовольствия.  
Нойс никогда не рассказывала о своём родном времени. Никогда не говорила, кто были её родители, зачем она отправилась в прошлое и почему именно ей пришлось приносить в жертву целый мир. Она лишь повторяла: «Я выбрала этот вариант, потому что в нём был ты, Эндрю», и тот верил. Затерявшиеся в убогом прошлом, они продолжали любить друг друга.  
Потому что любовь и память — последнее, что у них осталось.


End file.
